Will
|jap = ウィル|rom = U~iru|d = 1:47 (TV Size) 5:02 (Full Size)|pe = Takagaki Ayahi|ap = Gekkou no Hibike / Single|wr = Hoshimura Mai}} '|ウィル|U~iru}} is an image song for ''Floretta Pretty Cure! The Movie ~Miracle of the Valkyries! Cure Vision~'' performed by Takagaki Ayahi. Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Ano hi tooku kara tada mitsumeteta sono senaka mo Ima wa konna ni chikaku ni aru koto ureshikutte Itsumo doori no fuukei de sae chigatte mieru no wa Anata igai ni riyuu nado sonzai shinai no darou Ashita no mukou ga kagayaki masu you ni Anata no egao ga tsudzuki masu you ni Kore kara futari wa kakegaenai sonna hibi wo kizandeku Meguri meguru kisetsu no naka ippo fumidashita kiseki |-|Kanji= あの日遠くからただ見つめてたその背中も 今はこんなに近くにあること嬉しくって いつも通りの風景でさえ違って見えるのは あなた以外に理由など存在しないのだろう 明日(あした)の向こうが輝きますように あなたの笑顔が続きますように これから二人はかけがえない そんな日々を刻んでいく 巡り巡る季節の中 一歩踏み出した奇跡 |-|English= On that day, only from a distance, that back is also staring Right now, I'm happy that it is so close It's the usual scenery, but it looks different Other reason than you would not exist I hope the tomorrow and beyond to shine As well as your smile to continue From now on, the two of us are irreplaceable Let's carve these days Seasons going around, and around, Taking a step forward to a miracle Full Size Romaji= Ano hi tooku kara tada mitsumeteta sono senaka mo Ima wa konna ni chikaku ni aru koto ureshikutte Itsumo doori no fuukei de sae chigatte mieru no wa Anata igai ni riyuu nado sonzai shinai no darou Ashita no mukou ga kagayaki masu you ni Anata no egao ga tsudzuki masu you ni Kore kara futari wa kakegaenai sonna hibi wo kizandeku Meguri meguru kisetsu no naka ippo fumidashita kiseki Ano hi deatta shunkan ni subete ga ugokidashita Konna ni kokoro ga yasurageru basho wo mitsuketa'n da Yozora ni hikaru hoshi no kazu yori furitsumoru yuki yori Kazoe kirenai tashika na omoide wo kasaneraretara Ashita no mukou ga kagayaki masu you ni Anata no negai ga kanai masu you ni Tatoearifureta mirai datte tokubetsu he to kawaru deshou Tsuyoku tsuyoku shinjite iru kitto aruite yukeru Moshimo itsu no hi ka surechigatte mo kono kokoro wa zutto Kawarazu anata wo omou no darou Ashita no mukou ga kagayaki masu you ni Anata no egao ga tsudzuki masu you ni Kore kara futari wa kakegaenai sonna hibi wo kizandeku Ashita no mukou ga kagayaki masu you ni Anata no negai ga kanai masu you ni Tatoearifureta mirai datte tokubetsu he to kawaru deshou Tsuyoku tsuyoku shinjite iru kitto aruite yukeru |-|Kanji= あの日遠くからただ見つめてたその背中も 今はこんなに近くにあること嬉しくって いつも通りの風景でさえ違って見えるのは あなた以外に理由など存在しないのだろう 明日(あした)の向こうが輝きますように あなたの笑顔が続きますように これから二人はかけがえない そんな日々を刻んでいく 巡り巡る季節の中 一歩踏み出した奇跡 あの日出逢った瞬間に全てが動き出した こんなに心が安らげる場所を見つけたんだ 夜空に光る星の数より降り積もる雪より 数えきれない確かな思い出を重ねられたら 明日の向こうが輝きますように あなたの願いが叶いますように 例えありふれた未来だって特別へと変わるでしょう 強く強く信じている きっと歩いて行ける もしもいつの日かすれ違ってもこの心はずっと 変わらずあなたを想うのだろう 明日の向こうが輝きますように あなたの笑顔が続きますように これから二人はかけがえない そんな日々を刻んでいく 明日の向こうが輝きますように あなたの願いが叶いますように 例えありふれた未来だって特別へと変わるでしょう 強く強く信じている きっと歩いて行ける |-|English= On that day, only from a distance, that back is also staring Right now, I'm happy that it is so close It's the usual scenery, but it looks different Other reason than you would not exist I hope the tomorrow and beyond to shine As well as your smile to continue From now on, the two of us are irreplaceable Let's carve these days Seasons going around, and around, Taking a step forward to a miracle On that day, the moment of our encounter, everything started to move This way, my heart found a restful place From the shining stars of the night sky, the snow will fall If you are piled up with definite countless memories I hope the tomorrow and beyond to shine And your wish to come true For example, even that same future Will turn into something special Strongly, and strongly, I will keep on believing That we can surely keep on moving If one day, we had passed by each other This heart will still be Remain unchanged, still thinking of you I hope the tomorrow and beyond to shine As well as your smile to be kept From now on, the two of us are irreplaceable Let's carve these days I hope the tomorrow and beyond to shine And your wish to come true For example, even that same future Will turn into something special Strongly, and strongly, I will keep on believing That we can sure keep on moving Audio Trivia Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Series Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Series Music Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Music Category:Theme Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Songs Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Series Songs